


Holey Corsets, Broman!

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [58]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Corsetry, Frottage, Incest, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Road Head, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets an itch to do something extravagant for Bro's birthday and he has the perfect idea that he manages to wrangle D into join him on. Bro is sure to have fun with Dave's new temporary body accessories and will we ever get Dirk away from D's hips again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holey Corsets, Broman!

Dave wanders out of his room on a lazy afternoon. He glances around the rest of the apartment but only finds one other brother. Dirk is off doing geeky things, the dork, and Bro is fuck knows where doing fuck knows what. Which leaves D flipping through a magazine on the futon. Dave grabs two bottles of apple juice and plops down next to and somewhat on top of him. He hands his older brother a juice and they quietly sit together sipping on their ambrosia.

“Now, I know you are just buttering me up to something.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you’ve picked up a few tricks from Dirk the jerk and his wily ways.”

“But can’t I just spend some quality bonding time with my bestest oldest brother?”

“I see you’ve picked up bullshitting from Bro as well. Spit it out.”

“I have an idea for Bro’s birthday. And the funds for said idea. And I’ve done the research on the idea. And I’ve jerked my dick raw over the idea-”

“TMI, dude.”

“But I want to get this idea done.”

“And you are coming to me why?”

“Because you are here and you love me and you are pretty unbiased.”

“Okay, back up, little man. What is your idea?”

“Corset piercings.”

D glances down at the blonde snuggled into his side. His brain flips through the factors like pain, infection, hotness, Bro would really like them, Dave could really pull them off, Dave will cry like a bitch when he gets them, he won’t be able to go alone, well he could but he probably shouldn’t.

“They are temporary, so I’d only keep them for a week, maybe two if Bro really likes them. I really have done the research and I know how to care for them and there is only like a twenty four hour waiting time before Bro can play with them and I kinda really really want them.”

D sighs heavily. Dave has his arguments all lined up and D is sure that he has his shit together about this idea.

“When?”

“No time like the present?”

“Now?”

“Unless you really want to finish this episode of Days of our Lives. I didn’t even realize this shit was still on television.”

“Of course I want to find out if Devon is really Jerrod’s brother or if he’s actually Maura’s time traveling love child that she had with Jerrod’s father. And we still don’t know if Zina has survived the cliff fall when she was pushed off by her ex-lover Julie when Julie found out about Cherry and her dark past.”

Dave lifts the remote and turns off the wide screen.

* * *

Turns out Dave has even researched the best, cleanest, most experienced place in Houston for his specialty piercing. D’s impressed when they pull into the lot. He doesn’t get the impression of a rough crowd, dirty needles, hard stares, and when they get inside, the people all seem nice and friendly, both patrons and staff. Dave asks for one of the experts by name and they recognize his request. D is impressed by how quickly they actually got everything ready, but he guesses that either Dave planned it that way or they got lucky that they had an open chair out of three for Dave to slip into. They even pull up a chair for D to sit in close enough to where Dave could grab him if needed. D feels like he should be grabbing onto Dave when they lay out all of the pieces that D assumes Dave had previously ordered. D’s head really spins when they pull out the packages for the needles.

“I’m just not going to look in that direction, alright?”

“Baby,” Dave chuckles, also pointedly not looking at the implements as he straddles the chair. He has his elbows propped up on the back of the inclined cushioned chair. His shirt is draped over the end.

“I bet you are going to be crying like one by the end.”

“It’s okay, I got someone to kiss it all better,” Dave says with a smirk causing D to choke on his next breath until he realizes that Dave hasn’t actually incriminated them. “Forget how to breathe, D?”

“You little shit. I’m going to enjoy watching them torture you.”

“Is it torture if I enjoy it?” They get odd looks as D bursts out laughing. But they soon settle down as the expert sits down behind Dave and starts wiping his back down with an antiseptic. D watches Dave’s reactions as he alternates between tensing up and forcing himself to relax back down as the guy touches him.

“Ya ready?”

“Born ready,” Dave answers ignoring the snort from D.

D can still hear the hiss of breath at the pain over the music, but Dave doesn’t make more of a sound than that. It’s the same hiss and clenching of fists for the first couple. Until he gets used to the rhythm of clean, pinch, pierce, thread, clean for each ring going into his skin. Then he starts this light whine in the back of his throat that D recognizes.

To anyone else it would just be a whimper of pain, deserved and earned, but to D, he knows that it’s a bit more than that. D knew there was actual pain in there; the moment of piercing would be much too sharp and focused for it to be like the hair pulling or spanking or even strifing that the brothers would inflict on him. But the shock of the first couple of piercings would have worn off by now. The ache and throb of each one building up must be setting him off.

D wonders how Dave could find anything about the process pleasurable but after hearing the same noise come from Dave after Bro has him all trussed up and ass red, there is no mistaking it.

“Holy shit, Dave.”

“Shut up, D,” Dave grinds out between clenched teeth.

D raises an eyebrow up at him, are you really getting off on this?

Dave glares back at him, you get off to dirty names.

D shrugs his shoulders, you have a point.

Dave tries not to hump the chair as the expert gets to the break point halfway up Dave’s back. He pushes away to go get some water for himself and his client.

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Dave’s answer is breathy as he tries to reign in his self control. He licks his lips and stills his hips as he wrings his t-shirt in his hands before the expert returns with a cup of water and some over the counter pain killers.

“Hey, fella, you want some?”

“What?”

“Come on, I’ll throw some bling on ya while this dude chills.”

Dave barks a laugh, before grimacing at the pain the movement caused, at D’s startled expression.

“I- I- What? What would I even get?” It’s Dave’s turn to raise an eyebrow at D for not instantly turning the offer down.

“You could get something like mine,” the girl next to Dave offers as she’s reclining properly while her piercer leans over her lap. D panics for a moment before the piercer leans back from her work to reveal her pants are only as far down as they need be to expose her hips. Laying against her skin are two long bars slipped under the skin. “I got these because my ex had them and I really liked to play with them before I dumped his broke ass.”

“Uh...” D could see Bro, actually Dirk, being really interested in them. And Dave would make sure he didn’t fuck up the cleaning. And they are discreet enough he could wear them even in Hollywood.

“For free even, with how much hardware your bro is getting, especially if he comes back for pics when you get strung up.”

“You should do it, D,” Dave encourages.

D thinks about it for a moment longer. “Fuck it. Sure.”

“You can have my seat!” The girl bounces up, freeing up a chair for D to settle into after tugging down his pants to expose his hips like she had.

“Damn, you’re all skin an’ bones, son.” Her piercer comments as Dave’s expert roots around for some jewelry to use on D. “Ya need to eat more.” She pulls two packaged needles out of her cart and D’s face goes impossibly paler.

“Do you need me to hold your hand, D?”

“Please.” He doesn’t even try to hide his anxiety. Dave holds out a hand even as she swabs the area with a cleansing mixture that leaves his skin tingling and slightly cold. He tilts his head back and tries to think about anything else, from his next movie premiere, to his next date with Jane, to how Dirk will react to the new additions, to how Mom would beat his ass if she knew two of her babies were getting exotic piercings. He focuses on willing his phone not to ring like he is sure it will as the expert slips the first bit of metal under his skin. Dave winces under D’s grip but doesn’t say anything.

The piercer is quick to do the second before D has a chance to change his mind. He lets out a shaky breath when she pats his thigh to tell him she’s done. She starts her spiel on how to care for them and what options he has and what to do when he doesn’t want them any more as Dave’s expert starts working on the top half of his set.

D is finally released to go back to his stool next to Dave when the next client comes in. D finds Dave’s eyes welling up under the sharp pain of each ring. D feels miserable for allowing Dave to talk him into letting him get such an extensive set of piercings even as his own hips are echoing a fraction of what Dave’s back must be feeling.

“Why am I the brother that is here? This is Bro’s kind of gig. Or that manipulative bastard twin of yours.”

Dave just chuckles and smiles at D while trying not to move to much. That whine comes back and D offers his hand to grab against the pain. He knows he probably shared his own crushing grip as the expert moves up to Dave’s shoulder blades for the last couple piercings.

Dave collapses down with a sob at the last one. He gets a similar spiel about how to care for them, which D also listens closely to since Dave’s are on his back and hard for him to reach. Once they are given a clean bill of health and Dave pays for his work and all of the cleaning solutions and stack of cotton pads, the two of them walk gingerly to the car.

D gets into the front seat as Dave drops the stuff off in the back but before he can close his door, he finds that he has a brother in his lap. A very affectionate brother. Who seems intent on kissing him soundly and grinding into him, steering wheel be damned. And hip piercings be damned apparently too. D slips his hands under his brothers thighs and moves him to a better position. Then he gets a hand on the front of Dave’s crotch and lets him rub himself into that.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, D. It hurts but it hurts so good. Sex releases endorphins and endorphins block pain right?”

“How the fuck are you thinking about chemistry at a time like this, Dave?”

“Don’t care, don’t care, just fuuuuck!” D uses his other hand to grab the back of Dave’s head to pull him back into the kiss to keep him muffled while they are in public. Once again D feels like the wrong brother for this but Dave is too keyed up to stop now. Plus, D might be getting a boner in his pants too.

“D! D,” Dave moans into his brother’s mouth.

“Just fucking come already, Dave.”

That is all Dave needed to push him over the edge. He goes stiff against D’s hands and makes a pathetic whine between the pleasure and the pain. D makes sure to kiss him through it until Dave is pretty much a puddle in his lap.

“I can’t drive home like this you know.”

“Gimme two seconds.”

“You are such a freak, Dave.”

“Oh like you don’t like it.” D is about to give his retort when Dave brushes a hand against the growing erection in his pants and a strangled noise comes out instead. D pulls him in for another rough kiss that makes Dave moan before he is being tumbled outside.

“That’s enough. Time to go home before you get me arrested, god damn it.”

Dave just snickers but goes around the car and gingerly slips into his own seat. D starts the car and points it home, trying to will away the boner. It is an impossible task though with the way Dave’s fingers are creeping over and pulling at the button of his pants, ignoring the swats D gives him between turns. D curses himself for not having a manual car (even if he doesn’t know how to drive one) when Dave leans over the seat to get his mouth over the head of D’s now aching dick. D grips the steering wheel hard and pays careful attention to how much pressure he applies to the pedal and prays to whatever is out there that they survive all the way home and he doesn’t wreck the car and die or worse have Dave bite his dick off over a pothole.

But honestly he can’t entertain thoughts like that for long as Dave’s tongue sweeps over the head and blanks out his mind over a thankfully straight stretch without any lights. He almost set his hand down over Dave’s arched back before shifting to bury it in his head instead when D remembers what they had just gone to get. He can see the two rows of small metal bits pushing up the thin material of his shirt. He uses his grip to pull Dave off for a moment when traffic gets heavy but he shoves him right back down at the red light.

“Fuck!” he swears loudly as Dave swallows him down to the root without choking. “Fuck fuck fuck!”

And then Dave does that thing with his throat and D is coming just as the light turns green and his foot is trying to go through the floor with the brake pedal and D can’t give a damn even if the car behind them is honking at them. He gets the brief sensation of Dave chuckling as he slurps up the mess in D’s lap until the blaring of horns finally penetrate his consciousness and D is pulling Dave off again. He knows Dave purposefully makes that lewd pop as his lips slide off as loud as possible. D tries to collect himself enough to drive home with his little brother being a smirky bastard finally back in his own seat.

* * *

Bro and Dirk actually stumble to a stop when they enter the apartment together, running into each other in the hallway outside of the apartment. But the sight that is laid out in front of them is worthy of dropped jaws and caught breaths.

Dave is sprawled face down on one side of the futon and D on his back on the other side. Their long limbs are comfortably draped across each other as they watch the terrible kung fu movie. But like with magpies, the shiny bits on Dave’s back and D’s hip, albeit surrounded by red irritated flesh, have caught their attention. And imagination. Bro’s fingers twitch and he mentally inventories his supplies for anything suitable. Dirk wets his lips and carefully sets down his load as if not to disturb the dream laid out in front of him.

“Twenty four hours,” D calls out to them without turning his head in their direction.

“Fuck that I want him now,” Bro growls out.

“Then you’ll be explaining to Mom why his back is in shreds next time we visit,” Dirk argues, hating himself for being able to provide the logic.

“Fuck shit,” Bro curses, finally looking away to glare at Dirk.

“Damn, I didn’t think he’d actually go through with it. And D,” Dirk’s voice is filled with awe, “you got your own pretties.”

“Brotherly bonding or some shit like that,” D waves off.

“You don’t get to play with him for twenty four hours either,” Bro counters, seeing a possible bargaining chip.

“I guess we’ll just have to play nice then,” Dirk muses and Bro catches on quickly when Dirk smirks.

“Schemin’ bastard,” Bro insults with a touch of pride. “You’ll just use the time to plan shit, ya methodical li’l shit. Just wanna string Davey up nice and pretty, is that so much to ask?”

“Don’t spoil your birthday present, Big Bad,” Dave calls out as he stretches, obviously showing off his bare torso.

“He’s doin’ that on purpose!”

“Of course he is. He’s my fucking brother.” Dirk sighs and heads to his room, leaving Bro gaping. Bro still hasn’t moved by the time Dirk comes back with a small box. Dave perks up a bit when he sees it. D definitely reacts to it but he’s caught by Dave’s arms and can’t get away in time before Dirk issues the command, “Hold still.”

Bro is amazed as both red eyed Striders stop moving immediately. He’s even more impressed as Dirk organizes the scene within moments. Everyone’s pants and remaining shirts are discarded. Dave is gently rolled onto a soft pillow and then restrained with wide leather cuffs to the futon in a mirrored position to D. Dirk beckons Bro over even as he slips over his twin’s hips.

“I think I can trust D to you, Bro. Nothing too rough for the princess.”

“Course, who d’ya take me for?” D swallows hard at the lustful look Bro gives him as he crawls up over his brother, careful to mind his new accessories.

* * *

For the next several hours, D and Dave pay for their surprise as Dirk and Bro lovingly torture them with soft touches while they are bound to the futon. Dirk and Bro bite, lick, and suck every exposed inch of skin (except the square inches around the taunting new piercings of course). They stroke and kiss until Dave is squirming and D is bucking up into the air and then they continue without actually touching their heavy swollen dicks like they beg and plead. Dave actually sobs when Bro folds D up and fucks him hard. And screams around Dirk’s cock when Dirk finally licks his. D begs for mercy as Bro milks out his orgasm long enough that D’s erection doesn’t fade for three in a row.

Dave goes four.

When the bound Striders are practically comatose, Bro leaves them in Dirk’s tender care as he has some pressing errands to get some new material for his actual birthday celebration later.

* * *

The next morning greets Dave with a rainbow like vision. Every available, and some not so available, surface of Bro’s work space is covered with spools of ribbon. There is one of every imaginable hue (and some that Dave doesn’t recognize) in varying thicknesses and textures. Dave eyes a red one that he knows he’ll wear well. And a particular gold that matches Bro’s eyes. The rainbow colored one makes him laugh. He reaches out to touch a velvet forest green one when his hand is slapped down by his twin.

“Not yet.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Fuck you.”

“I thought we did that last night.”

“No, you fucked D. I didn’t get fucked.”

“Oh yeah, didn’t want to stretch your back like that.”

“Hate you.”

“At least none of them are swelling.” Dave holds still as Dirk looks over them, gently touching the tender skin. Dave hisses and reluctantly agrees to give them a bit more time. He notices that Bro is conspicuously missing and when he asks about it, he finds that Dirk has banished him from the apartment until tonight because of the way he was staring at Dave.

In the mean time though, Dave starts writing down ideas about certain colors as Dirk applies the cleaning solution to each ring with a cotton pad.

* * *

Dave is nearly vibrating as he tries not to stare at the clock waiting for Dirk to text Bro the all clear. He’s constantly getting up and changing outfits, much to the amusement of his other two brothers, but eventually settles with just a pair of low slung jeans that show off his hips and back. Dirk cleans him up again and then reaches for his phone.

The list is conveniently sitting behind Dave as he sits cross legged away from the door. He barely hears the rustle of the paper as Bro lifts it and scans it. Dave shivers when he hears a sound of approval. Dave glances over when suddenly the red ribbon disappears but Bro is moving too fast to catch. Dave manages to keep himself still as Bro’s fingertips drag down his back along the middle of his spine. Then he can feel Bro’s weight as he settles down behind him. He can’t hold back the shiver when Bro toys with a couple of the rings. He hears the whir as Bro pulls a length of ribbon off the spool and then Bro carefully starts threading.

The red was designated for a simple back and forth pattern. Bro makes sure to keep each strand flat against Dave’s skin so that each turn doesn’t pull too hard at the piercing. Bro ties it off at the end and then Dave hears the quick click of a camera.

“Ya look gorgeous, Dave.” Bro leans back and admires the way the red stands out against Dave’s skin, how the thirteen rows gently pinch together in the middle to create a blackwidow shape on his otherwise straight back.

“Happy birthday, Bro,” Dave tells him as he twists around a bit, feeling the delicate pull of each ring with a thrill that tightens up his pants. Pants that quickly disappear as soon as Bro’s self control wears out.

* * *

The green gets layered with geometrical twists and turns that feel like a work of art.

The gold gets paired with the teal for a two toned pattern with the ribbons overlapping beautifully.

The deep blue is actually wrapped around his front leaving the hour glass shape in the back stunningly bare.

The rainbow hangs loosely with each pass brushing against his skin with each thrust.

Two black and two white ribbons are woven together to create a chessboard-like pattern.

Dave and Bro exhaust the colors, their designs, and even the internet provided designs over the course of the next week. Bro takes photographs of each, building a small collection and mentally marking his favorite to return to when they have to eventually take them out. Despite the number of times Bro fucks him, lovingly running his hands over the strands and plucking gently at them, Dave is always wanting more as he can feel the fabric pulling on the metal in his skin when he moves. He likes how t-shirts feel over the faux corset, shielding their designs from everyone else but keeping him constantly reminded of their presence. He even drags Bro to the bathroom when they go out for Bro’s birthday dinner only to fuck him again when they get home.

Dirk and D get their turn at threading the rings with ribbon but give preferential treatment to the birthday boy and his present regardless of how selfish the gift is to Dave.

* * *

It is the night before they need to take out the corset (much to Bro and Dave’s grumbling, cursing, begging, cajoling, and attempts at bribing). Bro has just slipped the purple velvet ribbon out when he reaches over to the side and grabs a small jewelry box.

“What d’ya think?” he asks Dave as he opens it. Dave sorts through the layer of tissue paper to find a fine silver chain that will look epic with his piercings.

“I think you are a dork.”

“Don’t hafta put it on if ya don’t like it,” Bro pouts.

“Truly a dork,” Dave says as he shakes his head. “Make me look pretty.”

Bro takes the chain out and carefully starts threading it through. Both of them enjoy the soft musical rasp of metal on metal. Bro employs some of the tricks that they picked up over the week and loops a couple of the strands around to the front in a very shibari-like style. One of the passes rubs the lower edge of his nipples with every breath. The turns on his back are nicely taut until the very bottom where the are loose enough to tickle the sensitive skin right above his ass. The chain also drapes around to the front with wide sweeps that dress his hips.

Dave poses for pictures again with Bro barely keeping his hands off of him for each shot. By the end he can't restrain himself and starts capturing his hand gripping Dave's hard cock, his fingers slipping into his ass, his hips as Dave straddles him, his own cock nestled against Dave's ass just before he disappears inside as Dave lifts up and settles down again in the reverse cowboy position.

"Fuckin' hell, Dave. Fuckin' hell. Gorgeous and so fuckin' hot."

"Need a moment to collect yourself?" Dave asks, twisting around to glance down at him, his own face flushed with arousal.

"Sassy li'l shit," Bro smiles when he tugs on a chain and gets a moan effectively shutting him up. His hands don’t stray far from Dave’s body even as his younger brother starts to ride him.

They get into a rhythm of thrusts and pulls from Bro at the peaks of Dave’s rocking and bouncing.

The chain continues to make music in time with their moans and panting breath. Bro can’t keep his eyes off the elegant visage in front of him with Dave’s pert ass showing and swallowing his cock with each tilt of his hips and lift with his legs. Dave grips Bro’s thighs for balance and throws his head back in pleasure. The chains rub and pull so sinfully and the dull ache at the surface of his skin goes straight to his dick

Bro interrupts his rhythm when he sits up, unable to remain so passive in this fuck, not with how the back of Dave’s bare neck looks so delicious. One of his hands follows a chain on Dave’s hip around to his front and skates down his smooth stomach to cup his brother. Dave lets out a pleased warble as he drops his head against Bro’s shoulder. Bro takes advantage of that and grabs Dave’s hair with his free hand to turn it into a heated kiss. The silver chain between them is still slightly colder than body temperature but it quickly warming up against Bro’s chest.

“Fuck. Bro! I can’-”

“Don’t. Don’t hold back.”

“Bro, Bro, Bro!” Dave arches in Bro’s embrace as he explodes in orgasm. With him tightening around Bro’s cock, Bro soon follows, thrusting up into Dave and drawing out more pleasured whimpers. Dave shudders as they fall back against the futon.

They lay sprawled out like that until Dave finally lifts himself off only to fall back, face down on Bro. He nuzzles into Bro’s neck as Bro’s hands idly rub gentle circles against his hips.

Once their breathing calms enough to hear the ambient world again, they hear familiar sounds coming from the twins’ bedroom that eventually culminate in D’s signature moans that they can hear clearly as he cries out how good Dirk feels. Bro and Dave snicker at them but make no moves to investigate besides lifting their heads when the pair finally emerge looking well sexed in loose sweat pants. They snicker again when they see nearly a perfect circle of hickeys surrounding the silver glinting on D’s hips.

“Laugh all you want. At least his are staying in.”

“Well, I would call Dave’s a rousin’ success, even if we hafta take ‘em out.”

“I can always get another design after these heal.”

Bro groans at the idea. “Ya killin’ me, kid.”

“Until then, we’ll just have to play with D, now won’t we?” D makes an indignant squawk as Dirk swats his ass to much laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
